Enigmas
by DreamStar14
Summary: Enigma - a person or thing that is mysterious, puzzling, or difficult to understand; Edd's past had all been a blur to the other kids, and now his own past is a cloud to him as well. Life before Peach Creek, Life during Peach Creek, and of course, the ever lovable sock-hat. What's a thirteen-year-old amnesiac kid to do? Post-BPS
1. Chapter 1: Misplaced Memories

A/N: This is my first Ed, Edd, n Eddy multi-chaptered story, and it takes place after the Big Picture Show, two weeks to be exact. The story will have a mention of that in this chapter. This is merely my opinion on what happened after the events of the movie.

And sorry if the characters seem a little out of whack.

Disclaimer: Antonucci owns everything. I own nothing except my ideas.

~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~

**Enigmas**

_**Chapter 1: Misplaced Memories**_

_"We did it, Double D! We're finally in, baby!" Eddy could not stop celebrating. They really had finally gotten the other kids to like them._

Darkness. That's all he sees.

_"Let's sing a song!" Ed exclaimed, an idea which Jimmy agreed with, because he began to sing._

He can't open his eyes.

_"When you stub your toe and it hurts, you know~"_

_"Friends are there to help you~!"_

He can feel four of his five senses working. He just can't see anything.

Because his eyes won't open. It's like something is keeping them shut.

These memories he sees eventually fade from his mind, and he cannot bring them back.

"Double D?" A girl is there with him.

Wherever he is. All he can see is darkness. He is in an abyss he cannot escape from.

"Double D, please open your eyes," a little boy begs him.

Apparently, that's his name.

Double D.

But why do these people call him so? His real name is Eddward.

"Sockhead, wake up."

He can feel himself shiver.

That's what the kids at his old school always called him. Because he often wore a ski hat, shaped somewhat like a sock. But now, he wears it all the time.

"Sockhead?" But this boy seems to really be worried. He doesn't appear to be a bully at all. "You're scarin' us now. Wake up, please."

He now has the ability to open up his eyes.

Although it felt more like paranoia was sealing them shut. After all, he has no idea where he is or who these kids are.

But he has the courage now. Perhaps, he can trust these people.

But there's always the off chance that he can't.

And that's why he opens his eyes slowly.

The first pain that alerts his nerves of its presence is in his head. His hands fly up to the top of his head.

"Sockhead, you're awake!" And he winces at the volume of the kid in the bowling shirt.

"Can you please not call me that?" Edd asks calmly, almost scared.

"B-But...you always let me call you that...what makes now any different?" His voice is quieter, as if he can sense something is wrong.

"I do not want to speak of the reasons why. Just please, do not call me that anymore," and their faces meet.

He was right. He's never seen this face before.

The kid had a scowl at first, but Edd observes it quickly change into a worried glance.

"So, Sock-...ahem, Double D, do you remember what happened?"

Edd raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe you oughta explain, Nazz..."

The blonde girl, beside her a little boy with a retainer, speaks up softly, "Well, long story short...we were having that party at Kevin's, you know, the one we all talked about for at least two weeks after the whole amusement park fiasco, and Johnny accidentally hit you with Plank and sent you flying head first into a wall. We all kinda shrugged it off, until Jimmy here noticed you were bleeding. Ed was the only one strong enough to lift and carry you back to your house, and Sarah had her mom get your mom to take care of you. Rolf managed to keep it wrapped long enough until your mother got home, but by then, you had lost a lot of blood. We only saw bits and pieces of the whole thing, but luckily Eddy here had seen it all, and so he was able to give a close to accurate picture of what had happened to your mom. That was last Saturday."

"You've been out for five days, Double D," the boy Jimmy adds. "You had us all so worried."

That sounded like a short story made long.

But...Nazz, Kevin, Johnny, Plank, Jimmy, Ed, Sarah, Rolf, Eddy...

_Who were these people?_

And why is he hanging out with twelve, thirteen, and fourteen year olds? He should only be five or six years old.

Edd catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, in his bedroom apparently. He doesn't remember those house, only looking at it during the open house.

He himself is thirteen. He looks thirteen.

_"Double D!" Edd jumped when he heard Jimmy call out his name, throughout the darkness of the greenhouse room. "You cross-pollinated a rose and a baby blue gym sock! Only hummingbird's wings could have done this! I believe you, Double D!"_

His head is aching up a storm, and he is trembling, but he manages to shake out, "I apologize...but nothing rings a bell to me...now, please...l-leave..."

"D-Double D?"

"P-Please!" Edd grinds out. It was Eddy who had just spoken, and Edd wants to apologize for being so rude, but what he needs right now is to be alone.

A black-haired woman pokes her head in the door. "Kids, I think it's best to leave Eddward alone for now. Why don't you tell the other kids that he will be alright?"

The three kids in the room with him hang their heads, but they comply. "Yes, ma'am." And they leave him in solitude with his mother. Edd can understand why the kids went to his mother. She is a nurse, after all.

"Sweetie, is your head hurting?"

And the pain disappears. "Mother...who were those strangers?"

"Strangers?" She sounds surprised. "Honey, those were three of your friends. For seven years now. You really don't remember them?"

Edd shakes his head in response.

~E~D~E~D~D~N~E~D~D~Y~P~O~S~T~B~I~G~P~I~C~T~U~R~E~S~H~O~W~

Eddy, Nazz, and Jimmy returned to the others, and Ed immediately went up to them. "Did Double D wake up?"

The lump had not been getting any sleep at all, due to pure worry over one of his best friends.

Nazz and Jimmy cannot answer, so Eddy replies for them, but when he speaks, it appears he's about to cry. "Yeah, but...there's just one problem."

"He cannot find his buttered toast?"

"No, Ed," Eddy nearly scolds him. "He can't remember any of us. He can't remember any of his seven years here at Peach Creek. He's got amnesia."

_**To Be Continued...**_

~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~

A/N: How was it? Review, please, and tell me!


	2. Chapter 2: Transfer Students

A/N: This is my first Ed, Edd, n Eddy multi-chaptered story, and it takes place after the Big Picture Show, two weeks to be exact. The story will have a mention of that in this chapter. This is merely my opinion on what happened after the events of the movie.

And sorry if the characters seem a little out of whack.

Disclaimer: Antonucci owns everything. I own nothing except my ideas.

~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~

**Enigmas**

_**Chapter 2: Transfer Students**_

It has been at least a week or so since Edd woke up.

Three days before the first day of school.

Edd is in the principal's office with his mother whom he has discovered is currently taking a paid vacation from her job at the hospital as a nurse. (His father is a college science professor with many night classes.) In order to ensure her son's successful recovery, she prefers to stay with him until she is convinced Edd will be alright. As such, she does not know when she will return to the hospital, and neither does Edd.

To which, truthfully, he is grateful.

He may be missing seven years of memories and of his life, but he certainly is not missing his mother.

In the present time, Edd smiles at this. He can still hear her soothing voice. It calms him down, as frankly, he is currently nervous, and he does not know why, exactly.

"Here are the results I received from the hospital, sir," she informs the principal. "It certifiably states that Eddward has no brain damage, not permanently, at least, but he does have amnesia."

The school nurse is also in the room. "In other words, he'll be just fine, just a bit confused during class, Mark." She puts it into simpler words so the principal can understand.

The principal nods and calls his secretary, "Sally, write up an excuse notice. Eddward Brooks has been diagnosed with amnesia."

"Yes, sir."

_'Two hours of stinkin' clean up, plus a week's worth of detention for impersonating the principal. I don't even remember doing that!'_

"Excuse me, Sir," it is Sally again, "but is it temporary or permanent?"

Edd sees him again, the kid who calls himself Eddy...

_'One is lonely number, Double D...'_

And the tall kid who is so named as Ed...

His heart tightens, physically and emotionally, and Edd clenches his hands to his chest, feeling a tear in his eye, then two, three. Soon, the tears are falling down his cheeks, and he reaches up to wipe them away with his sleeve.

What are these strangers doing in _his_ memories, in _his_ mind, in _his_ head which hurt so much right now?

The principal glances at Mrs. Brooks, who turns to her son, watching his previous actions. Her gaze is sad, and she replies with a simple, yet nearly depressing, "Unknown."

She somehow knows that his current headache is the least of his worries...

~E~D~E~D~D~N~E~D~D~Y~P~O~S~T~B~I~G~P~I~C~T~U~R~E~S~H~O~W~

The night before the first day of school, Edd is organizing and labeling his school bag and newly bought supplies.

His mother had given him aspirin for his headache, caused by even more memories of those two strangers who have the same name as himself.

_'Welcome, friend! My name's Ed!'_

_'And I'm Eddy!'_

_'Pleased to meet you! My name is Edd also, but with two D's.'_

_'Ain't that a coinkidink? We all have the same name!'_

His mother gave him that aspirin not even ten minutes, but his head was already acting up again. It was mean to last for at least eight hours.

But for some reason, he cannot find his concentration.

"M-Mother...?"

She is washing the dishes in the kitchen, only five feet away from him.

"Yes, Eddward?"

"Have you ever forgotten about something or someone completely, and no matter what you do, you can never remember them or the bond you may have shared?" His voice wavers, and his fists clench against the table and tremble. His headache feels like his brain his pounding against his skull, and it hurts, terribly.

"I remember a girl in elementary school once," she replies calmly, as soft as she can, without making his headache worse, and for this, he is grateful. "I can't recall her name, but we used to share everything. There was not one secret we kept from each other, but one day, we split up. I don't remember why we split up, but...we did."

"A-And...do you miss her?"

"Of course. We appeared to be best friends. Why?"

"I-I just wanted to ask if you have ever felt close to someone you can't remember, but you know you were friends at some point because...well..." His eyes sting with fresh tears.

"Your heart clenches with sadness every time you think about the matter," his mother politely cuts in. "I know, honey. It still happens to me because of my friend, even to this day." She turns to him. "Eddward, look at me." He does, and she sees the tears streaming down his face. "I understand how you feel, and if you need a shoulder to lean on, I'm here."

Eddward sends her a gentle smile, but it goes as soon as it comes, and he turns back to his school bag and his labeler, a sad gaze in his eyes.

_To the two gentlemen who share my name..._

He puts the last notebook in his bag, and he closes the flap. Placing his bag by the front door, for easy access the following morning, the latter of which opens, and Eddward glances up to meet the eyes of his father.

_I have this feeling that we were close, and it will not disappear._

"W-Welcome home, Father." He sends the man a smile, hoping dearly that his father cannot see it is clearly false.

His father returns his smile and rubs the top of his son's head, all of which is covered by his ski hat.

Because nothing is alright, and his gut tells him that it never will be.

_I apologize for having the inability to recall you. I apologize for my will being so weak._

His father kisses his forehead, and whispers in his ear, "Everything will turn out just fine, son. Just get up and keep trying." It's as if his father can read his mind and emotions.

_I'm trying desperately, but I just can't._

Eddward, in response, buries his face in his father's chest, letting the tears flow, his small, thin frame trembling with sadness.

_I am so sorry..._

~E~D~E~D~D~N~E~D~D~Y~P~O~S~T~B~I~G~P~I~C~T~U~R~E~S~H~O~W~

Eddward ducks his head as he enters his first period class the next morning. The guilt he feels, the guilt he discovered last night, is still within him, his heart and his mind. He cannot look at them. He can't even face him.

Courage, Eddward. Courage.

And he gains just enough of which to amble to the teacher's desk and hand them his excuse note. The teacher checks it over, nods, and hands it back to him before motioning to his seat, politely ignoring the stares of a blue-haired girl.

_'Hi-ya, Oven Mitt!'_

But she looks sincere, genuinely worried.

He sits behind a boy holding a piece of wood with a face on it. But he won't judge. Perhaps the wood is very close to him. Edd jumps when the person behind him pokes him in the shoulder. He glances behind him to see the tall kid who calls himself Ed.

"Hello, Double D." There is a huge smile across Ed's face and an oblivious look in his eye.

Edd's entire body stiffens up like a board. The guilt returns, nearly overflowing. This is one of the two he is trying to recall.

_Ed._

"U-Umm...greetings to you as well." Edd sends Ed a nervous smile, hoping he doesn't notice how false it is, but Ed seems...oblivious.

"Hi, Double D~!" Sitting two seats behind him in the row to his right is the other one.

_Eddy._

"H-Hello..." he turns back to the front, narrowly missing both Eddy and Ed drop their smiles and glance at each other worriedly, both thinking the same thing.

This is going to be harder than they first thought.

How are they going to regain Double D's memories if he won't even look them in the eyes?

Ed places a calming hand on Edd's shoulder when he sees his life-long friend trembling. Eddy sees the same thing, but does nothing, his head and heart only filling up with more worry than normal.

Instead, Eddy turns to Nazz and Johnny. Kevin and Rolf glance back at him.

They need to take action. _Right now._

Ed shares a look with May, the former of whom accidentally shared the news of Double D's amnesia with the sisters four days ago. May was mildly concerned, Lee could care less, but surprisingly, it hit Marie pretty hard.

The teacher bangs her ruler across her desk. "Alright, students, let's settle down, shall we? I know it still feels like summer, but this is school now. Before we start with our first lesson, I'd like to introduce you to three new students of ours, transfer students from Lemon Brook." She opens the door. "Come on in, boys."

The first boy is modeled after a monkey. He is as tall as Ed and he appears to have the same mind as well, but his face looks meaner. "Name's Roderick Maxwell. Just call me Ape." Yep, he sounds dumb too.

The second boy is much shorter, about as tall as Johnny, but his face a pimples all over it, complete with thick-framed glasses. "Todd Blinberg," his voice sounds snotty-ish and nasal, "but you can just call me Todd."

The third one, and last, stands in the middle. He is around Kevin's height and he appears to have some serious anger issues, but he looks the meanest of the trio. "Nicolas Jarelle. Just call me Tank."

Eddy dislikes them already, and they haven't even spoken to each other yet. But it's not because he thinks they'll frame him for something he had no hand in, nor is it because of his own stubborn nature or anything like that. He knows the others can sense it too, Ed and Marie especially.

It's because he noticed Double D's trembling get even more severe, his hands clutching the brim of his hat tightly, and his navy blue eyes filling with nothing but solid fear just at the _mere sight _of them.

_**To Be Continued...**_

~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~

A/N: How was it? Review, please, and tell me!


	3. Chapter 3: Photographic Memories

A/N: Chapter 3 is now up. Enjoy, please, and try to keep track of the little details, too.

And sorry if the characters seem a little out of whack. I'm doing my best.

Disclaimer: Antonucci owns everything. I own nothing except my ideas.

~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~

**Enigmas**

_**Chapter 3: Photographic Memories**_

After class, Eddy pulls Ed, Kevin, Rolf, and Nazz over to his locker.

"Those Lumpers are bad news," he says, grabbing his books for his next class.

"Because of the mascot ordeal, no?" Rolf asks. Everyone knew what he was talking about.

"No, not that. That game has nothing to do with this. Did any of you see Double D's face?" Eddy retaliates.

_Fear..._

"How about the way he clutched his hat?"

That's all he could see...

"Or how hard he trembled?"

"I did," Nazz replies, a worried look across her face. "Poor Double D. I wish I could help him, but I have no idea why he was acting that way."

"But how can one be afraid only at first sight of someone? Rolf is confused."

It's like a light bulb goes off over Kevin's head. Oh, wait. It's real. He stares at it confused, before shaking his head and continuing. [1]

"Dudes," he began, "is it possible that Double D was actually born in Lemon Brook?"

It would make a lot of sense. He moved to peach Creek at a young age, with his hat and his inability to make friends, jumping at every sudden sound and when people snuck up on him, scared out of his wits at the mere mention of the words dodgeball and lemon.

Not to mention, while they were searching for searching for Eddy's brother's house, he seemed quite reluctant to pass through Lemon Brook, even though their Gag Factory was where they needed to go. Don't forget about that game with the Lumpers. Double D had seemed very jumpy and unable to move as he laid eyes on possibly familiar faces.

It's as clear as the gap between his teeth.

_Double D is actually from Lemon Brook._

That and he didn't exactly have good times or memories there.

It was then that Jimmy comes running up to them, nearly breathless, Sarah and Johnny not far behind.

"Guys, I think I found a way to help Double D," the young boy announces. All attention is on now him. "Actually, it was Johnny's idea."

"What is it?" Eddy asks. "What'd you think of, Johnny?"

"Photos," is all he said. The rest of them are confused, but Jimmy seems to know what he is thinking.

"After he said that, I thought of a photo album," Jimmy states. "If we can't _make_ Double D remember, then we'll _let_ him remember on his own terms. After dinner tonight, we'll all gather up at my house with pictures of Double D and especially of us _with_ Double D. Tomorrow morning, we'll give it to him, then step back, and let psychology do its magic."

Ed gives Jimmy a big bear hug, of which the boy is surprised at first, but then relaxes and returns the hug when the lump says, "We let the toast butter itself! That plan is like gravy!"

Eddy rolls his eyes, knowing that, though in a random way, Ed is agreeing with that plan, but he is smiling. "I like that idea, too, Curly Q, Johnny-boy," he agrees. "Come on, Lumpy." He grabs Ed by the ear. "Let's start huntin' down pictures."

As the ones who knew him the best, Ed and Eddy have the automatic duty of brining the most pictures, of putting in the most effort.

They can't let their friend down, albeit unknowingly, not when he really needs them, now more than ever.

~E~D~E~D~D~N~E~D~D~Y~E~D~E~D~D~N~E~D~D~Y~E~D~E~D~D~N~E~D~D~Y~

Edd closes his locker and nearly jumps out of his skin as soon as he lays eyes on the three. His heart pounding hard in his chest, he turns his back to them, trying to avoid as much trouble with them as possible.

_Ape, Todd, and Tank..._

"P-Please, don't do that..." he mutters.

They are going to beat him up again. That's what they were always indicating whwnever they snuck up on him like this.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sockhead," Tank says, ignoring the young genius' plea. "I see you're still wearin' that ugly hat o' yours. Well, me and my pals here think we're so lucky to actually see you here in this rusty ol' dump the offisials call Pete Croak."

Edd can't help but cringe and roll his eyes at their lack of good grammar. "_Officials_, for goodness sake. And it's _Peach Creek_. If you are proceeding to insult me, may you please use proper language to do so?"

He takes this opportunity to sneak away, or try to, but Ape grabs the top of his hat and pulls it up. Edd grabs the brim, trying to keep it on. He struggles, trying to get away without breaking his vow as a pacifist.

"Let go of me, please!"

Todd covers his mouth. "Zip it, blabbermouth!"

"Not that anyone will hear him squeal anyway," Tank cuts in. "He's too quiet."

"Scaredy-cat," Ape adds.

"Shy," Todd says, before the three start laughing in a menacing manner. Eddy doesn't like the sound of their laugh. Never did.

"HEY!" They stop laughing. The one yelling sounds terribly angry. _"Leave Double D alone!"_

_Eddy..._

Ape shoves him hard in the ground as Eddy pounces on him, the big guy looming over his pal. Edd hits his head on the ground, and he blinks repeatedly, trying to rid himself of the stars.

"What did he ever do to you?!"

_Dizzy..._

Edd's head is spinning, but he stands up anyway. He legs wobble and he nearly falls again.

He would have, but someone has already caught him and is keeping him steady.

"Come on, guys. These twerps aren't worth it," Tank says, the three walking away.

"See'ya, Sockhead," Ape calls back, them finally leaving the scene.

"Yeah, you better run!" Eddy yells after them, and then adds, "And _I'm_ the _only_ one who can call him that!" Anger is wracking through his entire being.

No one messes with his friends and lives to tell the story.

"Double D?" Ed's worry brings Eddy to rationality. "Eddy, something's wrong with Double D." Sockhead looks like he has passed out in Ed's arms.

"Double D?" Eddy's voice tone changes instantly. "You okay?" Ape had pounded him pretty hard.

"Just a little disoriented," Edd mutters. "I don't exactly have a hard skull. Head injuries come naturally to me."

"Would you like some ice with that?" Ed asks, highly doubting that his friend would be okay.

"N-No, thank you. I'm fine," Edd replies, standing up straight after finally getting his sense of balance back. "I thank you for coming to my aid, gentlemen, but – "

"Why didn't you tell us you were _bullied_, Sockhead?! And by _Lemon Brook low-lives_, no less! I thought you _trusted_ us!"

All goes quiet immediately, and Eddy finally realizes what he just said, the mistake he just made. He covers his mouth his hands.

Edd looks like he is about to cry, something Eddy thoroughly regrets.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Double D," Eddy frantically stutters. "I don't know what got into me. It just – "

"Slipped out," Edd calmly interrupts. "I understand. You were frustrated and didn't think before you spoke, but I had a feeling that my hunch was correct. The three of us... we really were friends, weren't we?" Sadness and sorrow lace his voice, so much so that Ed feels the need to bawl like a big baby pretty soon.

"We still are, Double D," Eddy softly replies. The two lock eyes. "I know that you can't remember Ed and me, but besides that..._nothing's changed between us_. You understand that, right?"

_To the two gentlemen who share my name..._

Edd tears up and gives them a sincere smile.

_I apologize for my will being so weak._

"Yes, Eddy," his voice wavers with emotion. "I understand it perfectly."

_But now that I know you are willing to wait for me, I no longer have any guilt weighing me down._

_All I must do is give it my absolute best._

Now, onward to make that photo album.

_**To Be Continued...**_

~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~EEnE~

A/N: How was it? Review, please, and tell me!

[1] In the episode, "High-Heeled Ed", Eddy gets an idea, and a light bulb goes on over his head, but then flickers out. Eddy taps it and it comes back on again. Just a fourth wall break for you guys here.


End file.
